I Only Wanted To Be Me
by Shira
Summary: Amelia's palace life is too much for her. The pressures of the court aren't letting her be her true self. She tries to find a way out, but ends up being less like herself than ever. ~completed~
1. Uno

**_Hiya, people! Shira yet again, back with yet another Zel/Ame ficcie for your reading enjoyment. These first chapters are going to be a little on the short side, but no worries, okay? It's worth it. So, read and review minna-san!_**

"Princess Amelia, time for a conference." 

"Princess, you're late for a meeting." 

"Time to go settle a contract, Princess." 

"You can't go to the gardens now, Princess, you have a kingdom to learn how to run." 

"No, you can't leave the palace now, the kingdom needs you." 

"I wouldn't advise that, Princess." 

"You shouldn't leave the palace walls, Princess, it's dangerous." 

By the end of the day, Amelia was completely tired out. Once she finally made it to her room, all she could do wall flop onto her comfortable bed. She stretched her arms above her head, yawning. Groaning, Amelia forced herself up so she could change into her pajamas. 

Being a princess was too difficult. Everyone was always telling her how she should behave how she should dress, what she could and couldn't do... It was infuriating. It was like she couldn't be her true self around all these people. She'd always thought that as a princess she'd tell everyone else what to do, not the other way around. 

After Amelia slipped into her fuzzy pink pajamas, Amelia curled up on her bed under her covers. The silk pillowcase was cool against her cheek, and she smiled despite everything she went through that day. She'd had to settle two disputes between cities, signed a half dozen contracts, went to a million conferences, and whenever she asked to leave the palace or even go to the gardens, everyone advised her not to. 

Amelia didn't see what all the fuss was about. Who would want to kill the princess of Seyruun? They were the keepers of peace. They didn't make enemies with people. So why were her stewards so against her leaving the palace? They were all afraid for her safety, but there wasn't really anything to fear, was there? 

Yawning, Amelia wondered what it would be like to be out traveling again like she used to. Go from day to day without knowing where she'd go, who she'd meet, or what would happen to her. She loved living like that. It was so exciting! 

Suddenly Amelia felt wide awake again. What if she left the palace without asking? What if she... she ran away? She saw no reason why she shouldn't. She could leave the palace if she wanted to. She was, after all, a teenager. She could go where she wanted if she wanted to. 

But what would her father think if she ran away? No, she wouldn't tell him. She wouldn't tell anyone. She'd just leave for a day, and then come back that night. It wouldn't be any big deal. She just wanted to go out and see the trees again. She'd be back before anyone could miss her. 

Smiling, Amelia relaxed, and slowly let herself drift off to sleep. She remembered once that people said she was very predictable. Well, she'd show them who was predictable. No one would predict she'd run off, even if it was only for a day. 


	2. Dos

**_Okay, so this chapter isn't as short... but still, it's good, I hope. Read and review, people. Oh, and I forgot to do my disclaimer. I don't own Slayers. There. I said it. Happy?_**

In the morning, Amelia stretched her hands to the sky, and looked around. She remembered her thoughts from the night. Then she grinned, and sat up in bed. Jumping out from her covers, Amelia rummaged around in her dresser until she found her old traveling clothes. It had been forever since she wore them last. But she couldn't go outside in a dress. 

Pulling on the comfortable clothes and stepping into her worn boots, Amelia didn't feel any apprehension over leaving. She was just glad that she'd be free of the palace shortly. True, it was only a few hours, but it would be freedom all the same. 

Just as Amelia reached for the doorknob, she stopped. As soon as she stepped out of her room she'd be set upon by stewards and servants. Meaning she couldn't go out that way. Amelia turned around, and ran across her room to the only window in there. She parted the pink curtains, and opened the window. She stuck her head out, and looked around. Not a soul in sight. Good. 

Carefully, Amelia crawled out of the window, and sat on the edge, her feet dangling outside. She then smiled widely, and said, "Ray Wing!" She flew away from the palace, and headed right for the trees. As she soared through the blue sky, she finally felt free again. She hadn't felt like that since she, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Filia had done their traveling in trying to defeat Darkstar. 

Once Amelia reached the forest, she landed, and looked around her. She hadn't been in a woods for a year. She took in the sights, sounds, and smells of the trees and the animals living around them. She watched a pair of squirrels leap from branch to branch, chattering at each other. A couple of brightly colored birds landed gracefully on a branch and settled into a nest. On the ground, two hedgehogs rolled around, making strange noises. And the smell of pine hung thickly in the air. Amelia breathed deeply, closing her eyes for a moment, before she started walking. She didn't know where she'd go, but she felt like walking, and reliving those days when she'd just walk all day with her best friends. 

Her friends. She hadn't seen Lina and Gourry for about six months. They had stopped by then to say hello and to try out Seyruun's famous soft-serve ice cream before they went on their way again. Zelgadis and Filia she hadn't seen in a whole year. 

Amelia looked down at her hands. Around one wrist she wore one of her bright bracelets, but the other was bare. She'd given it to Zelgadis to remind him to come and see her sometime. He hadn't stopped by once. Sadly, Amelia sighed. She'd hoped he would have come at least one time to say hello. True, he was looking for his cure, but friends were important too, right? 

Amelia forced herself to shake those thoughts away, and just walked through the tall stands of pine and oak. After a while, she found a small deer trail, and decided to follow that and see where it led. As she got further down the trail, Amelia started hearing sounds that weren't apart of the woods, and she thought she smelled something burning. Was there a fire? 

Afraid that the woods might burn, Amelia quickened her step. How had a fire started in the middle of the woods? After a moment, Amelia found out what it truly was. A gang of some kind had set up a camp in the forest. The burning was just their camp fire roasting some dead animal. 

Quietly, Amelia backed away. She wasn't afraid of the heavy, burly men that surrounded the fire, but she didn't want to be seen. She wanted to be alone and free for a few hours. But as she backed up, she stepped on a dry stick, snapping it in half. She gasped, and clapped her hands over her mouth, trying to stay as still as possible. 

At the fire, one of the men stood up, and headed over to where Amelia was standing, frozen. He peered through the trees, and his eyes widened when he caught sight of the Amelia. He reached through to grab Amelia, and she tried to run away. But the man caught her cape as she ran off, and pulled her back. 

"Look at this, guys," he said in a loud voice, grabbing Amelia around her waist and pinning her arms to her sides. Amelia kicked and struggled against his hold, but his grip was too tight. 

"Let me go," Amelia shouted between kicks. 

The man around the fire all looked up in wonder. "Looks like we won't have to try to sneak into the palace to get her," one of them said, grinning a toothless grin. 

There was a lot of bustle and noise as the gang got Amelia tied up and they all calmed down again. "Who are you?" Amelia demanded. "Let me go!" 

After a long chuckle, one man who appeared to be the leader, said, "We are emissaries from a kingdom near here. We were sent by our Lord to kidnap the Seyruun princess and hold her for ransom until Prince Philionel fulfilled our wishes." 

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked, struggling against her tight bonds. "My daddy gives everyone what they want! That's why everyone is peaceful!" 

Again, the gang laughed heartily. "Peaceful?" the leader spat. "If only you knew! Several lands are thinking about rising up against Prince Philionel. He may be an honest leader, but not everyone gets what they want. Our leader figured kidnapping you would be the best way to get at Prince Philionel." 

Amelia glared at the leader, and said, "You're an evil person, and you must therefor be crushed with the powerful hammer of justice! As a strong ally of justice, I will--" 

"Shut up, already!" everyone else shouted. 

Glaring at them again, Amelia asked, "What is it your land wants that you would risk your lives for?" 

"More money," the gang leader said. "Our land is very low in gold. People are starving and living in terrible conditions. We've pleaded to Prince Philionel for years, but he never replies. We finally tired of it all, and decided to go for violence." 

"About bloody time, too!" one of the other men shouted. More laughter followed his remark. 

"No!" Amelia yelled. "My daddy wouldn't do something like that! There's got to be a mistake! You'll see! Let me go and let me talk to my daddy, and he'll make things better again." 

Shaking his head, the leader said, "Nope. We've got you. We might as well keep going with our original plan. I must say, you made it awfully easy for us to kidnap you." He then stood up, and reached at his belt for something. 

Amelia realized that all her stewards were right in keeping her inside the palace. She was safer there. She'd never realized that other kingdoms really were against Seyruun's rule. The last conscious thought Amelia had before the leader knocked her out with a hefty club, was that she should have stayed at home and been a princess like she was supposed to. 


	3. Tres

**_Poor Ame-chan!! *sniffle* This chapter is long again... read..._**

When Amelia woke up again, she wasn't in the same place. They were in a field now, surrounded by tall grasses, and it was getting dark out. Groaning, she tried to sit up, but couldn't. Her ankles and hands were still bound together behind her back. Pulling against her ropes, Amelia felt them give a little. She brightened, and kept tugging at them. The bindings must have come lose while they were traveling. 

After a quick look around, Amelia saw the gang occupied around their fire again, drinking and eating and laughing. She prayed that they would stay busy for just a minute longer. She almost had her hands lose... There! 

With her hands free, Amelia untied the ropes around her ankles, and got to her knees. When she was down, the grasses were over her head. So, on her hands and knees, Amelia crawled quietly away from the campsite. She paid close attention to the ground in front of her, making sure not to hit anything that would make any sort of noise. 

Amelia looked up for a moment, looking for a place where she could get up and run. She spotted the end of the woods ahead of her, and she made hastily for it. Once hidden by the trees, she could run back to Seyruun. 

As soon as Amelia reached the trees, she stood up, and looked around. it was then that she realized she didn't know which way Seyruun was. She was lost. She didn't know how for the gang had taken her, nor in which direction. 

Suddenly, Amelia heard something. She held her breath, and listened. Faintly, she heard someone shout, "She's gone!" Amelia knew it was the gang leader finding out she was gone. Amelia couldn't waste a second. She just picked a direction and started to run, hoping she was going the right way. She dodged between the trees, leapt over bushes. She ran into a thorn bush once by accident, and came out again all scratched up, her clothes torn in a dozen places. Particularly, a cut on her cheek stung the worst. But Amelia didn't have the time for a recovery spell. She didn't miss a beat, and kept running. She couldn't hear the gang behind her, but that was no reason to assume that they weren't there. 

Pretty soon it became too dark for Amelia to see where she was going. She considered a light spell for only a moment before dismissing it again. A light spell would be too easy to notice. So Amelia just ran blindly through the woods, keeping her hands in front of her. Branches slapped against her hands and face, burrs clung to her clothes, and sticks and leaves got stuck in her hair. Amelia stumbled into a freezing creek, and struggled to get out again. Her pants from the knees were covered in mud after she got out of the water. 

When it got even darker, Amelia found herself tripping and falling more than she liked. But she couldn't stop. She didn't know how close the gang was behind her. She slowed her step a little, but didn't stop. But eventually, Amelia couldn't keep going. She was exhausted from running, and she was hurting all over. She tried to keep up, but her legs collapsed from under her, so she backed into a stand of trees and curled up. 

Try though she did, she couldn't sleep. Every time she heard a branch snap or a tree move in the breeze, she thought it was the gang coming back again. This kept her up all night. When the sun came out again, Amelia was on her feet and running. 

After just a few minutes, the woods ended, and Amelia found herself at the edge of a town. She headed there, intent on asking people for directions. She approached a store and was about to ask the manager which direction Seyruun was in, when she overheard him talking with another person. 

"...can't stand Seyruun. They force us to live the way they want us to. It's awful, really..." 

Amelia gasped a little, and dashed to hide between a few shelves. This place was against Seyruun. That meant if they found out who she was, they might try to kidnap her like that gang did. Or maybe even kill her, like her stewards said. 

Looking around, Amelia saw a mirror hanging up, and tentatively looked in the mirror. She started when she saw her reflection. She had a deep cut along one cheek, her hair was a matted mess of twigs and leaves, dirt smeared her normally pretty skin. Looking down, she saw her outfit was ripped and muddied. Her cape was about half the length it used to be, torn to shreds by something. She was hardly recognizable even to herself. 

Hardly recognizable! That was it! She'd take up a different identity! She would change her outfit. She'd have to do something to her hair, too. She didn't want to, but she'd have to. She would pretend to be a mere traveler heading for Seyruun. 

Grinning with her plan, Amelia dug through her pockets. She had plenty of gold in there left over from her wanderings with Lina and the others. With that in mind, Amelia looked about the store she was in for some things she'd need. She found a pair of scissors for her hair, and reluctantly picked up some bleaching color. At the clothes rack, Amelia reached for a white outfit, but stopped. She should wear something less conspicuous. Definitely not black, but maybe green or blue. 

After settling on a pretty green shirt with a brown collar, green pants, brown leather boots, a belt pouch, and a brown cloak, Amelia took everything up to the counter, hoping the storekeeper wouldn't recognize her. 

Apparently, he didn't. "That'll be fifty gold, miss," he said, smiling down at her. 

Amelia made a show of counting up her small coins, digging through her pocket for more, and counting again, making it look as though she weren't sure she had enough. She then handed the storekeeper the money, smiled, and left with her things. 

From there, Amelia went back to the woods. She knew she wouldn't be disturbed there, and wouldn't risk being recognized. 


	4. Cuatro

**_Uh-oh, what's Ame gonna do?? She's gonna go all different and stuff!! Well, you hafta read this chapter to find out what she does... *wince*_**

The first thing Amelia did was change her outfit. She changed out of the remains of her old traveling outfit, and just as she was about to slip into her new clothes, she realized how many scratches she had all over her legs and arms. She considered healing them, but they didn't hurt too badly, and the glow of a healing spell might be seen. So she pulled on her new clothes, which fit very well, and buckled the cape around her shoulders. She belted on her pouch, and put her gold in there. She started to put on her bracelet, but changed her mind and put that in her pouch as well. 

Then came the part Amelia hated. She loved her hair and didn't want to change it, but she'd be too easily recognizable with it. Just changing her clothes wouldn't do anything. Slowly, Amelia ran her fingers through her hair, getting out as many of the twigs and leaves as she could, and hesitantly picked up the scissors. She brought them up to her black hair, and closed her eyes tightly as she cut the first locks off. She cut it painfully short, so it just reached her ears, and then set the scissors down again. She looked sadly at the pile of dark locks on the ground. 

Sighing, Amelia grabbed the hair bleach. Looking around, she found a small stream with a little clean-looking waterfall. She took a deep breath, bit her lip, and started to apply the bleach to her dark hair. She rinsed her hair after letting the bleach soak in, and then dried her hair with the remains of her old clothes. 

Amelia felt the back of her neck, unaccustomed to it being bare. It felt odd. Suddenly, she wondered what she should do with her old clothes. If she left them there, someone would find them and maybe associate them to her. 

Biting her lip again, and wishing none of this had happened, Amelia put the remains of her old outfit into a hollow tree stump, filling it with dead leaves. 

When all that was done, Amelia went back into the town. The first place she went was the store again, and looked in the mirror. She stared in shock at the reflection she saw. A young woman with bright blue eyes and extremely short white-blond hair. She didn't look at all like her old self. 

Slowly, Amelia left the shop, and glanced around. It was getting dark already. She should find an inn to stay at now that she could go around without people knowing she was the princess. "It's funny," she said to herself. "I left the palace so I could be myself, but now I'm disguising who I really am so I can go back." 

After walking around a little, Amelia found an inn, and went inside. She went up to the counter, and said, "I'd like a room for the night please." 

"Name?" the innkeeper asked, his quill poised over the check-in book. 

"Am--" Then she stopped herself. "Amy," she said. "My name is Amy." 

The innkeeper jotted it down, and asked, "Do you have a last name to go with that?" 

Amelia panicked. She hadn't thought she'd need to give out a false name. And if she hesitated too long, the innkeeper would be suspicious. Finally, Amelia blurted out the first surname that she could think of. "Greywords," she said. Immediately after, she mentally thumped herself. She gave out Zelgadis's last name! 

"All right, Amy Greywords," the innkeeper said, writing it down. "Your room is number seven at the top of the stairs." He handed her a small brass key, and said, "There you are. Have a nice night." 

Amelia took the key, and said, "Th-thank you." She left the counter, and went up the stairs to her room. She went inside, and locked the door after her. Sadly, she collapsed against the door, sinking down to the floor. "I can't believe I gave him Zelgadis-san's last name," she said to herself. "And what am I going to do? I have to get to Seyruun, but I don't know the way. These people don't like Seyruun, so what if they don't want to help? Even worse, what if someone finds out I'm the princess? They might try to..." Amelia started crying, and hugged her knees to her chest. She hadn't asked for any of this, she just wanted a tiny bit of freedom. She didn't want her life endangered just by being outside. All she'd wanted was to go outside for a day. Yesterday, that was all she wanted. Now all she wanted was to go back home again. 

Sniffling back more tears, and drying off her face, Amelia stood up and went over to the single bed in the room. She dropped her key into her belt pouch before removing her pouch, cape, and boots. She then lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"I just want to go home," Amelia whispered quietly before she drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Cinco

**_Another short one, I think, but it probably has more dialogue than the whole first part of the fic ^^;;_**

Once morning came around, Amelia was hungry. She hadn't eaten for two days. She buckled her cape and belt on, and stomped into her boots. Then she unlocked her door, and went downstairs. She returned the key to the innkeeper, who said, "Thank you for your stay, Miss Greywords." It felt strange to be called that. Amelia paid him the three gold it cost to stay overnight, and then sat at a table and waited for a waitress to come. 

"What will you have, Miss?" the waitress asked, holding her notebook and pencil ready. 

"Something hot," Amelia said. 

Nodding, the waitress said, "We've got some hot cereal or you can have eggs and toast?" 

"Eggs and toast please," Amelia asked. "And a glass of juice." 

"Right away, Miss." The waitress hurried away after jotting down Amelia's order. 

The service there was quick, and Amelia soon had her breakfast. She ate quickly, and then looked around. Would maybe one of the people here help her get to Seyruun? Cautiously, Amelia stood up and went back to the counter. 

"Good morning, Miss Greywords," the innkeeper said with a smile. 

Amelia nodded, and asked, "Um... Would you know if there would be anyone willing to help me get to Seyruun?" She fiddled with her fingers behind her back, hoping the innkeeper would say he knew someone. 

Unfortunately, the innkeeper shook his head. "No one here would want to go to Seyruun, Miss Greywords. I don't know why anyone would want to." 

"O-oh..." Amelia stammered. "Um, th-thank you anyway." She managed a smile, and started to back away, but the innkeeper asked her, "Why do you want to get there, anyway? Seyruun is full of no-good doers and the like." 

Amelia was hard pressed to hold her tongue at the insult against her home. "N-no reason," she told him nervously. "Um... just wanted to, um, see the sights." 

The innkeeper looked at her strangely, but Amelia dashed off and went back to her table. She rested her chin in her hands, her elbows on the table, and wondered if she could find anyone to help her to Seyruun. Even just directions would be nice, though a guide would be better. 

Amelia nearly jumped a mile when someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around, and found herself facing a young man with soft brown eyes and hair, and a pleasant smile on his face. "U-um... H-hello, sir, I..." 

The man smiled, and laughed a little. Amelia relaxed at the sound of his laugh. It was very gentle and smooth. "I don't mean to intrude," he said to her. "But I overheard you talking to the innkeeper, Miss Greywords." 

"Um... C-call me Amy," Amelia told him. She felt very awkward being called Miss Greywords. 

Smiling again, the man nodded, and sat down across from her at the table. "Well, Amy, as I said, I overheard you asking about someone to help you get to Seyruun." 

Amelia nodded, nervously clicking her fingernails beneath the table. 

"I think I could help you," the man said. 

"Really?" Amelia asked excitedly, lighting up. "You really really would?" 

"Yes, I would," he answered with another dazzling smile. "My name is Landen. I'm a woods guide. It's my job to help people through the woods." 

Amelia suddenly had a thought. What if he was against Seyruun as well, and was just saying that so he would have an excuse to get to Seyruun? And then what if he found out who she was? What would he do? Could she trust him? Amelia didn't know what to do. She desperately wanted his help, but she wasn't sure. 

"Do you doubt my intentions?" Landen asked politely. 

"I... I... well..." Amelia stammered. "I just..." She bit her lip, and said, "Okay. I do need your help. I don't even know which way Seyruun is." 

Landen laughed, and said, "I can help you there. When do you plan on leaving?" 

"Right away," Amelia said quickly. "I want to be ho-- there as soon as I can." 

Apparently, Landen missed her slip, and stood up. "All right," he said. "Wait here while I get my things." He then walked away up the stairs. 

"I hope I didn't make a mistake in accepting his help," Amelia said to herself. She looked down at her outfit, and tugged at the collar a little. It was too tight. Her clothes were too restricting. They weren't lose like her other outfit was. 

"Ready?" 

Amelia jumped again, and looked up. Landen was standing right at her side, a pack slung over one shoulder and a smile on his face. "Y-yes..." Amelia said, standing up. Landen nodded, and headed out the door. Amelia prayed to Ciepheed that Landen was trustworthy as she followed him out. 


	6. Seis

**_GOMEN! I haven't updated this recently, have I? Sorry, I've been writing it all up, and I kept saying, "Okay, just a little bit more, and then I'll start uploading onto ff.net," but I kept forgetting!!! Now I'm uploading and hopefully y'all will send more reviews!! _**

Landen knew that the moment he set eyes upon Amy, he felt an attraction to her. Her green and brown forest clothes fit her form tightly, and her bright eyes lit up her childish face. He felt compelled to lead Amy to Seyruun. He hated the thought of someone like her being lost and helpless with no one to turn to. Well, from there on out, she could turn to him. He would make sure of it. 

Amy seemed very lost and forlorn, even lonely. Landen wondered what had happened to her to make her that way. Had she loved someone and lost them? If that were the case, she'd need comforting and cheering up. And he would be there to do just that. 

With that determined thought, Landen led Amy through the woods, heading in the correct direction to reach Seyruun. He found a little-used trail, and pointed it out to Amy, telling her how woodsmen often went through making trails to some of the more prosperous cities. They followed along that trail through the woods, heading right for Seyruun. 

* * *

Zelgadis fell backwards from the roof of the shaking temple, and landed on his back on the hard stone steps. He winced, but quickly scrambled back to his feet and ran away from the building. He used his brau demon speed to get him far enough away before the temple caved in on itself, collapsing into a pile of rock and dust. 

Cursing loudly, Zelgadis went up to inspect the remains of the temple. He'd just flown up to it and landed on the roof when it had started to cave in. He assumed it was so old that the slightest weigh made it finally give in. 

As Zelgadis walked forward, he reached into his pocket and found the bracelet Amelia has given him. He took it out and toyed with it as he usually did, holding it up to the sun to see the light cast rainbows all around him. 

"Maybe it's time I go back there," Zelgadis said aloud, standing at the edge of the pile of rocks. "I'm not that far from Seyruun. I should have gone back to see her months ago." 

Looking around, Zelgadis saw the woods that he'd have to travel through to get to Seyruun. Looking behind him and kicking a rock away, Zelgadis weighed his choices. Look for yet another temple or library or shrine with some obscure hint to his cure, or go see Amelia again? 

Seeing Amelia again would be the highlight of the past year. All Zelgadis had found was disappointment after disappointment. He never let his hopes get too high, but somehow they managed to plummet lower than he'd raised them. Perhaps seeing Amelia again would bring him out of his state of hopelessness. 

Nodding, Zelgadis clenched the bracelet in his fist, stuffed it back in his pocket, and headed in a beeline for the woods that would take him to Seyruun. 


	7. Siete

**_Okay, people, more of the fic! And I got a review asking for a picture of "Amy Greywords" so I did one! Cha chaaaa! Here it is! http://server10.hypermart.net/tootyfruity/amygreywords.jpg Go there to see my Amelia in disguise! I took a picture of Ame I did before, and then changed it around to get this! Yay! Anyway, read on read on review review!_**

That night, Amelia and Landen sat around the fire after a long day's journey. They sat across from each other, Landen taking in Amelia's beauty, and Amelia just staring into the flames, oblivious. 

"Landen-san?" Amelia asked after a moment. 

Smiling again, Landen said, "Please, just call me Landen." 

Amelia nodded slowly, and said, "I was just wondering why you decided to help me? I didn't even offer you payment or--" 

"I simply wished to help," Landen said with his usual sweet voice and charming smile. "I couldn't stand the thought of someone as beautiful as you being lost and alone." 

Amelia blushed brightly. He'd said she was beautiful. But what about Zelgadis? She felt strongly for him. She couldn't let herself be flattered by someone else. But... Had Zelgadis ever called her beautiful? 

"You're shivering," Landen pointed out. He moved so he was sitting beside Amelia, and put his arms around her. 

For a moment, Amelia relaxed into his warm, strong arms, but then remembered Zelgadis again. He may not have told her she was beautiful, but that wasn't Zelgadis's way of things. She had to stay true to her feelings. With that, she shook away from Landen's grip, and hugged her knees to her chest, her chin resting on her knees. 

"What's wrong?" Landen asked, truly hurt. Amelia knew he was only trying to help, but she felt he was getting too close to her too soon. 

Amelia bit her lip, and said, "I... I can't... not with you... it's..." 

"Whatever do you mean?" Landen asked. Amelia noticed that even when he was confused he was still very handsome. "I'm only trying to help." 

"R-right," Amelia said slowly. "It's just... I think you're getting too close. You don't even know me. You shouldn't get to know me." 

Landen sat back a little, and said, "But I want to know you, Amy! I really do! I've never met anyone like you before in my life." 

"What do you think about Seyruun?" Amelia asked abruptly, not looking at Landen. 

"W-what?" 

Amelia nodded, and said, "What do you think about the rule of Seyruun?" 

Landen looked confused again, but answered, "I think they're rule is too strong. They tell people what to do and how to live their lives. It might be for the better in some instances, but in others it could be very wrong." 

"I see," was all Amelia said. 

"Amy, why are you acting like this? What is it?" When Amelia didn't answer, Landen nodded, and said, "I understand. You favor the rule of Seyruun, and you think because of that we could never get along, right?" 

Amelia started incredulously at Landen. Was he playing ignorant or was he just completely oblivious to the fact that they had just met and they didn't know a thing about each other? "Landen-san, listen," she said. 

* * *

Zelgadis reached the woods, and started trekking through the bushes and trees. When he found a small deer trail, he started following it to spare himself the brambles and thorns. As he walked, he became aware of several signs that indicated the trail had been traveled very recently. Cautiously, Zelgadis slowed his step and kept his guard up. 

Ahead, he started hearing voices. Two voices. Quietly, Zelgadis got closer. If it was only two, it couldn't be much trouble. Zelgadis crept over to a stand of tall pine trees, and peered through the boughs. There were two people sitting beside each other in front of a small camp fire. The woman had very short bleach-blond hair and wore forest green and brown. She looked slightly familiar, but Zelgadis couldn't match a name with that face. The man had brown hair and wore soft blue toned clothes. 

"I just want to get to Seyruun. That's it," the woman said. Her voice seemed very familiar as well. Zelgadis frowned. it wasn't often he couldn't remember people. 

Zelgadis got rid of that thought, and figured that if they were going to Seyruun, he might travel with them. He wasn't one hundred percent sure he was going in the right direction to get to Seyruun, and he didn't want to get lost and delayed. 

Would they allow him to travel with them, though? With Zelgadis looking as he did, that is being a chimera, he might not be accepted. But, still, it was worth a shot. 

Zelgadis stepped out of the trees and entered the clearing where the two travelers were sitting. 


	8. Ocho

**_Yay me! Two chapters in one day! ^___^ No big deal, really, the only thing that takes up my time is the annoying HTML formatting that I'm normally too lazy to do. Anyway, here's more! You can guess what happens now, right? ^____^_**

Amelia looked up when she heard something, and stared. Her breath caught in her throat at who she saw. There was absolutely no mistaking who it was. It was Zelgadis. Amelia wanted to run up and hug him, shout for joy, cry with happiness, but she couldn't. If she did, Landen would know who she was. And with Landen against Seyruun, she didn't know what might happen. So all Amelia could do was stare and rejoice in her heart. 

"Who are you?" Landen asked, standing up protectively in front of Amelia. Amelia glared at Landen behind his back, and stood up as well, wanting to see Zelgadis. 

"My name is Zelgadis," he said. 

Amelia's eyes widened, and she crossed her fingers, hoping Zelgadis wouldn't say his last name. 

"Zelgadis Greywords." 

Quietly, Amelia whispered, "Uh-oh." 

"Greywords?" Landen asked. "Are you related, then?" At Zelgadis's questioning look, Landen explained, "Amy's last name is Greywords as well." 

When Zelgadis turned to her, Amelia laughed nervously, and said, "Imagine that." 

Zelgadis looked closely at Amy. He knew there as something familiar about her, but he couldn't think of what it could be for the world. "And you are...?" he asked, turning to the young man. 

"I am Landen." 

Nodding, Zelgadis said, "I overheard you say you were going to Seyruun. I'm heading in that direction as well, and was wondering if I might travel with you for a while." 

Amelia's heart beat so loudly in her chest it was a wonder Landen didn't hear. Zelgadis was going to Seyruun! He was going to go see... her! She was right in front of him, and she couldn't let him know. She balled her hands up by her face to try to keep her excitement and frustration inside. 

Landen started to answer, saying, "I don't think that would--" 

"Sure!" Amelia cut in. "You can come." 

When Landen turned to glare at her, Amelia stuck her tongue out at him. Landen started back in shock at that childish act, but then faced Zelgadis again. Sighing, Landen said, "All right. You can come." 

Amelia bit her lip to keep from shouting out, and contented herself with a big grin. 

Zelgadis sat across from Amy and Landen, watching the two of them from through the fire. Landen draped his shoulders across Amy's shoulders, but Amy ignored that, and her eyes kept staring at... him. Why was she staring at him? Self-consciously, Zelgadis pulled up his mask and hood, hiding his face. Zelgadis thought for a moment that maybe traveling with that pair wouldn't be for the best, but decided that he'd rather travel with them than risk getting lost in the woods. 

After a while, Landen went over to a tent and fell asleep. That brought up the fact that Zelgadis had to erect his own tent before it got too dark to see what he was doing. He stood up, and grabbed his tent from his pack, and went to work. 

"Mind if I help?" 

Amy's voice made Zelgadis jump and spin around. He found her smiling at him widely, her bright blue eyes sparkling. "S-sure," Zelgadis said, a little surprised. Hadn't she just been staring moments ago? Now why was she so eager to help? 


	9. Nueve

**_WARNING: Chapter length exceeding previous allowances. You have been warned._**

After the two of them set up the tent, Zelgadis went back to the fire, and Amy sat across from him on the other side. Zelgadis still couldn't believe how much he felt he should know her from somewhere. And there was the coincidence about their last names. 

"Um," Amy said from across the fire. "Could you tell me about yourself, Zelgadis-san?" 

Zelgadis stared, and stiffened. 'Zelgadis-san'? Amelia used to say that. Frowning, Zelgadis took a closer look at Amy. Bright blue eyes... A cheerful smile... She called him Zelgadis-san... Could it possibly be...? Was there anyway it could be...? "A... Amelia?" he asked tentatively. 

Amy gasped, and her eyes filled. She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Zelgadis stood up incredulously. All at once, Amelia jumped up and threw her arms around Zelgadis's neck, hugging him tightly. Slowly, Zelgadis pulled her back, and asked, "Amelia? What... What did you do? Why are you out here? What's going on? Are you in trouble?" 

Amelia hugged Zelgadis again, crying into his shoulder. "It was awful, Zelgadis-san," she cried. "I was at the palace and it was so bad, they kept telling me I had to do this and that and I couldn't leave the palace and I finally got tired of it and I left, and then this gang said they were sent to kill me and they found me and kidnapped me and I got away, but I was scared, and I went to this town, and all the people hated Seyruun and I was really really scared so I decided to disguise myself so I wouldn't be recognized until I got back to Seyruun, but I didn't know the way, so I had to ask someone, and that's when I found Landen-san, and then we started traveling, and I think he likes me too much, but I don't like him, and it's all just really really bad." 

Carefully, Zelgadis brought Amelia's arms down, and said, "But... look at you... Your hair..." His hand reached up and barely brushed the edges of her terribly short hair. "I hardly recognized you." 

Amelia sniffled, and said, "I... I didn't want to, Zelgadis-san, but if I kept my hair the same then people would know who I am and they might want to... to kill me like that other gang did, and I just got really scared and I didn't know what else to do! And that's why I used a different name, too, because I didn't want anyone to recognize me because I was scared of what would happen!" 

Zelgadis led Amelia back over to the fire, and they sat down. Zelgadis made Amelia explain everything to him from the beginning, and when she was finished she was in tears again. 

"That jerk," Zelgadis growled, referring to Landen when Amelia reached that point. "He has no right to suggest that after knowing you for just hours!" 

Amelia titled her head. Was that a note of jealousy she detected in Zelgadis's voice? "Zelgadis-san?" 

"Yes?" Zelgadis asked, his voice still ringing with anger. 

Cautiously, Amelia asked, "Why... Why are you going to Seyruun?" 

Zelgadis looked at her, and said, "I was just going... to... see... you..." 

"Really?" Amelia asked. "But, why didn't you come see me sooner? Lina-san and Gourry-san and even Filia-san all came to see me, but the person I wanted most to come didn't... you didn't." 

Zelgadis was stunned. He hadn't thought that Amelia would have wanted to see him. "I... I didn't think that... you'd want me to come." he stammered. 

"Now why wouldn't I want you to?" Amelia asked of him. She leaned her head against Zelgadis's shoulder, and said, "I missed you, just like I missed Lina-san and Gourry-san and everyone else." 

Hesitantly, Zelgadis put his arm around Amelia's back, and held her a little. Of course, it was just at that moment that Landen came out in his pajamas, wondering why "Amy" hadn't gone to bed. When he saw Zelgadis and Amelia sitting like that, he began sputtering incoherently in anger. 

When Landen finally regained his voice, he demanded, "What in L-sama's name are you doing to Amy?" 

Zelgadis and Amelia jumped up in shock, Amelia standing defiantly beside Zelgadis. 

"You haven't known her more than an hour, and you're already making moves on her?" Landen shouted, taking a step closer. "How dare you!" 

Crossing his arms, Zelgadis said, "Excuse me, but you did exactly the same thing, Mr. Righteous." 

Landen glared, and said, "Yes, but I'm not a... a... whatever you are! A monster!" 

Zelgadis started a little in shock. He hadn't really expected Landed to put it that bluntly. 

"Don't you ever call Zelgadis-san a monster!" Amelia yelled to Landen. "He is NOT a monster! He's a nice person, and he never did anything to hurt you, so don't be so mean!" 

A little irritated, Zelgadis said to her, "I don't need you defending me, Amelia." 

Amelia looked up at him, and said, "I want to help!" 

"He doesn't want your help!" Landen said. "I do! Come with me, Amy! Leave that freak alone. I'll take you to Seyruun safely." 

Zelgadis was furious now. How dare that stupid woodsman threaten to take Amelia away like her knew her? Despite Amelia's warning, Zelgadis strode forward angrily, his fists clenched at his sides. Landed cowered in fear, and tried to back away, but Zelgadis was faster. Before Landen even saw it coming, he recieved a mighty blow in the face from a very hard and heavy stone fist. 

"Zelgadis-san!" Amelia shouted in protest. 

Landen scrambled to his feet, his hand over a bleeding nose. He shot a fearful look at Zelgadis, and then scampered off to his tent. 

Amelia dashed up to him, and said, "Zelgadis-san, that was not nice or just!" 

Zelgadis turned on her, saying, "It was completely just, Amelia. He was going to--" He cut himself off when he realized what he was about to say. 

"He was about to what?" Amelia asked curiously, her shock forgotten. "Zelgadis-san?" 

"I just got back to you," Zelgadis told her. "And he tried to take you away again. I... just... nevermind. I was just looking out for you, that's all." 

Amelia blushed a tiny bit. Zelgadis looked down at her, and stared. He would never get used to Amelia looking like that. Not ever. He remembered how midnight-black her hair used to be. It was strange, looking at her now. It was like he was seeing a completely different person, except he knew it was Amelia. 

"Wh-what are you looking at?" Amelia asked, her blush deepening. 

Zelgadis shook his head a little. "You've changed so much. It's only been a year." 

"Only? That year seemed to last an eternity," Amelia told him. "After everyone else came to visit, I wanted so much to see you too. But you never came." 

"But... I'm here now," Zelgadis said. "That counts for something, right?" 

Slowly, Amelia nodded. "More than you'd know," she said, smiling again. 

"We should get some sleep if we're to get to Seyruun tomorrow," Zelgadis told her after a moment of silence. Amelia nodded vaguely, and wandered over to her tent. 

"Good night, Zelgadis-san," Amelia said before she went into her tent. 

Zelgadis nodded, and slight smile playing on his lips. He went to his tent, casting one final look over his shoulder in the direction of Amelia's tent. 


	10. Diez

**_I haven't updated this in FOREVER!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOO Sorry! But I've been working on other stuff! And I hafta update Riddles, too! But, read this! The end is really corny, but I was in a hurry to finish it! So, gomen! And no, there isn't a sequel... just thought I should tell y'all... Oh yeah, long chapter here... _**

Once in her tent, Amelia hugged herself tightly, grinning widely and holding back joyous laughter. She and Zelgadis were back together, and they'd be traveling just like old times. It would be great! Until, of course, they reached Seyruun. Then she'd be forced to go back to being a princess again. That thought sobered Amelia up, and she flopped down cross-legged on the ground. 

"I don't want to be a princess," Amelia muttered quietly. She remebered what Zelgadis had said, how she looked like a completely different person. Could she possibly not go back to the castle and just keep wandering like she so longed to do? No, people at the palace would get worried and send people to look for her. Sighing, Amelia knew that her only choice was to return to Seyruun and the palace. 

Out of habit, Amelia reached up to brush her hair away from her eyes, but found she didn't need to. She felt the edges of her hair, and then guessed about to where her hair had been before. She'd cut off almost five inches! 

She wondered if Zelgadis liked her hair the way she had it now. He had seemed shocked at first, but maybe it was just first impression. It certainly was more manageable when it was shorter. She'd ask Zelgadis in the morning about it, and see what he'd want to do. 

Amelia suddenly let out a long, wide yawn. She was exhausted. First there was the traveling, and then meeting Zelgadis and talking with him, and the excitement from that had worn her out. Sleepily, Amelia stretched out on her sleeping bag, pulling the top half over top of her, snuggling it under her chin. She smiled contentedly, and fell into a dreamy sleep. 

* * *

Zelgadis woke up in the morning to the sound of voices. He sat up, and went to the edge of his tent to listen. He recognized Amelia's voice sure enough. When the second person spoke, Zelgadis recognized him as Landen. Amelia and Landen were talking? Curious, Zelgadis tried to catch what they were saying. 

"So you two have known each other for years?" Landen asked. 

Smiling, Amelia said, "Yes, years. Zelgadis-san is one of my best friends in the whole entire world." 

"And you..." Landen started. "You're the Seyruun Princess?" 

Amelia nodded. "All my life," she said jokingly. 

"But you don't know the way to Seyruun?" 

Shaking her head, Amelia said, "No, I got lost. I was running away and not paying attention to where I was going. I still want your help, and I really want you to forgive Zelgadis-san for what he did yesterday. He got a little..." She paused, looking for a word that fit. "He just got a little overprotective, I guess." 

Landen nodded, and said, "I understand. I'll still take you to Seyruun. And this Zelgadis is going to offer a formal apology, right?" 

Amelia bit her lip. "I wouldn't count on it," she told Landen. She looked up when Zelgadis came out of his tent and walked right over to them. 

Zelgadis looked down at the two of them. Just because he heard he was supposed to apologize didn't mean he would. "We should get going," he said. "If I remember correctly, if we keep at a swift walk, we can make it to Seyruun this evening." 

Landen nodded, and stood up. "Yes, we can. I think I'll walk a little ahead to scope out the trail. You two just follow the path. If there's a fork or something, I'll either wait for you or leave a marker." 

Zelgadis agreed to that, so Landen quickly went on ahead, relieved to be out of the presence of Zelgadis. Shortly after, Amelia and Zelgadis followed after him, making sure to stay on the trail. 

"Zelgadis-san?" Amelia asked after a short while. 

"Yes?" 

Quietly, Amelia said, "I don't know what I should do..." 

Looking down at her, Zelgadis asked, "What do you mean, Amelia?" 

"I mean," she started. "I don't want to be a princess. It's no fun. I want to stay out and travel the world like you and Lina-san and Gourry-san. But if I stay away, then everyone at the palace will be upset and maybe think I was kidnapped or died and then Daddy would get really really sad, and everything would be really really bad. I'm being selfish, I know, but... I really don't want to be a princess." 

"You're not being selfish," Zelgadis told her. "You're just thinking about yourself for once." 

Amelia looked up at him. "So I'm not wrong in wanting to just travel?" 

Zelgadis shook his head, and said, "No, you're not wrong. But I think you should return to the palace first, and maybe get permission from your father to travel for a few years." 

"You know..." Amelia mused. "I never thought about that." 

Zelgadis smiled a little at her naive expression. 

Amelia then remembered that she'd wanted to ask Zelgadis if he liked her hair the way it was. She really wanted someone's opinion on it, and he was the only one near her. Also, his opinion mattered very much to her. "Zelgadis-san?" 

"Yes?" 

"I was wondering..." 

"What?" 

"Do you like my hair the way it is now?" she asked quickly. "I know you were surprised before, so I was just wondering now, because short hair is real easy to take care of, and..." 

Zelgadis looked down at her slightly critically. He just studied her for a few moments, before he said, "It's all right short, but you can't stay blond. It keeps making me think you're going to start acting like Gourry." 

Amelia burst out laughing at the thought that she'd act like Gourry. In a silly mood, she quoted something Gourry had said a few years ago. "What's a fiancee?" she asked around her giggles. "Is it a..." She had a hard to finishing because she was laughing so hard. "A pickle?" 

Even Zelgadis laughed a little, and Amelia had tears in her eyes from laughing so much. It was then that Amelia started to get the hiccups, which just made her laugh harder. When her laughter finally died down a little, she was still hiccuping. 

"Hold your breath," Zelgadis told her. 

Amelia nodded, and sucked in a big breath. She held it, and let it out after ten seconds. For a moment it seemed to have worked, but then she hiccuped again. "Zelgadi-- hiccup --is-san!" 

Smiling at Amelia, Zelgadis took out his canteen, and held it out to her. It was then that he realized he still had her bracelet around the neck of the canteen. 

Amelia's breath caught, and she stared. He'd kept it. The seriousness of the moment was broken when Amelia hiccuped again. She reached for the canteen, and took a few sips of water. Slowly, she looked up at Zelgadis. "You kept it?" she asked him. 

Zelgadis blushed a little bit, and said, "Well... yeah... You asked me to..." 

Amelia smiled brightly, and handed Zelgadis his canteen. "Yes, I did." 

Hesitantly, Zelgadis took his canteen back. "Do you want it back?" he asked, starting to take the bracelet off his water bottle. 

"No," Amelia told him, shaking her head. "You keep it." 

For a moment, the two of them just walked in silence, before Zelgadis asked, "Why?" 

"Well," Amelia started. "When we get back to Seyruun, then I'll have to go back to being a princess, and when you leave again, I want you to remember me... remember to come visit again." 

Offering a half smile, Zelgadis put his canteen away. "I don't need that to remember you by," he said. "It'd be hard for anyone to forget someone like you." 

Amelia just grinned while they followed the trail back to Seyruun, happy to be traveling with Zelgadis again, just like they used to. 


	11. Once

A few hours later, Zelgadis and Amelia caught up to Landen, who had stopped as was waiting for them. 

"Why'd you stop?" Zelgadis asked him. 

Shrugging, Landen said, "Seyruun is right ahead. I figured you could find your way from here. Besides, I don't really care to go into Seyruun." 

Amelia crossed her arms in indignation. Seyruun was not bad, they were good peaceful people. 

Pushing himself away from the tree he was leaning against, Landen started to walk away. "'Bye!" he called. "Nice meeting you, Amy-- Er, Amelia!" 

After forcing herself to wave back, Amelia faced the trail. Seyruun was just ahead. Just beyond those last few trees. As soon as she stepped out of the woods, her freedom would disappear. She'd once again be trapped inside Seyruun's walls, trying to be somebody she didn't want to be. But she couldn't be herself anywhere. Even when she ran off to be herself, she had to change her identity and become another different person. Amelia let out s heavy sigh, her shoulders slumping. 

Zelgadis noticed her despondent stance, and said, "Remember, you can always ask Prince Phil to let you travel for a while." 

Nodding, Amelia said vaguely, "Yeah..." 

"Let's go," Zelgadis said, and started walking down the trail. 

For a second, Amelia didn't follow. She considered running off again. But as soon as she thought it, she dismissed it. There was no way that would happen. Zelgadis would catch her. Dejectedly, Amelia began to follow Zelgadis, keeping to a very slow pace, nearly dragging her feet. 

Zelgadis was actually a little worried for Amelia. Did she really dislike being a princess that much? He couldn't say he'd been in the same situation, but he could understand what she felt. And to someone who'd normally had things turn out the way she'd expected, this was definitely depressing. She'd probably envisioned a princess going out and saving people and a hero or something. Reality must have been quite a shock. 

Amelia kicked a rock on the trail. She sighed again, and looked up. Zelgadis was quite a ways in front of her. With another sigh, she hurried to catch up with him. "Zelgadis-san?" she asked. 

"Hmm?" 

"Promise you'll stay in Seyruun for a little while before you leave again?" Amelia asked him. 

Zelgadis looked down at her, and said sincerely, "I promise." 

Finally, a smile cracked Amelia's face. "Thank you," she said. 

Ahead, the trees began to thin, and the trail started to fade away. The sounds of the forest were beginning to dim, and Amelia could see the giant white walls that foretold the boundaries of Seyruun. She bit her lip, and made herself keep walking. She had to face this challenge. She could face it. She'd be strong, just like the heroes in her fairy tales. Just like Lina. Just like Gourry. Just like Zelgadis. All of them would be able to do it, and so could she. 

Zelgadis and Amelia left the freedom of the forest, and walked directly for the white gate in the tall white walls. When they were close enough, the guards at the gate stiffened and prepared to question them. 

"Princess?" one of the guards asked. "Princess, is that you?" 

Amelia nodded slowly. 

Instantly, two of the guards ran forward and grabbed each of Zelgadis's arms, holding them behind his back. Another ran to open the gates, and yet another started pulling Amelia away from Zelgadis. 

"Don't struggle," a guard told Zelgadis. "You're under arrest for the kidnap of Princess Amelia." 

"Kidnap?!" Amelia shouted. "Wait! No!" 

Zelgadis didn't struggle at all, and just went along as the guards dragged him through the walls, through the streets, and into a dungeon. Surprisingly, even the dungeon was clean and white, just like the rest of the city. He was shoved in roughly, and he braced himself against the wall to keep from falling to the ground. The heavy door closed, and Zelgadis heard the lock fall. 

Slowly, Zelgadis sat down against the wall. What the hell had just happened? They thought he'd kidnapped Amelia? Sighing, Zelgadis leaned his head back. It was a reasonable assumption. Amelia had just run off, which she normally wouldn't do, and she showed up again in the presence of a stranger who just happened to be a chimera. Those guards had a right to be suspicious. But, still... he'd never even thought for half a moment about kidnapping Amelia. He cared about her too much to do something that would endanger her. 


	12. Doce

"You don't understand!" Amelia shouted to the maids that were fussing over her and trying to get her into a frilly dress. "He didn't kidnap me!" 

A female guard who was standing by the door said, "Oh, dear, he's brainwashed you, Princess, into thinking he didn't kidnap you. It's the way of evil to do things like that to a righteous mind and heart." 

"Why isn't anybody listening to me?!? Zelgadis-san isn't evil!!!" Amelia demanded loudly. 

Just then, Prince Philionel walked into the room, followed by several council members. Frantically, Amelia grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders since she was half undressed from the maids trying to get her primed up. 

"Daddy!" Amelia shouted. "Nobody's listening to me!" 

Phil knelt down in front of Amelia, and said, "Daughter, you must understand something. You have a just, kind heart and mind. Evil likes to corrupt those to make people believe what they want them to. You don't really believe what you're saying, you just think you do because of the evil." 

"DADDY!" Amelia yelled. "That was Zelgadis-san!! He's my friend!!! He didn't kidnap me!!" 

Phil shook his head, and said, "My poor daughter. You've been terribly corrupted. Tomorrow will be a trial, and we'll find out what really happened. Unfortunately, we can't take you as a reliable witness because you've been brainwashed. But you will be allowed to attend." 

"DADDY!!" 

"In the meantime," Phil said above her shouting. "You're to allow the maids to fix you up, they'll do something about your hair, and you'll return to your regular duties." With that, Phil hugged Amelia tightly, and then walked out of the room, followed by the council members. 

Amelia felt tears sting her eyes. "Why won't anybody listen to me?" she asked herself quietly. "Zelgadis-san didn't do anything wrong... He was helping me..." 

The maids finished getting her into a long violet dress with nearly transparent sleeves, before taking her off to fix her hair. 

* * *

Zelgadis woke up with a jolt when someone pounded on the door. He'd fallen asleep! For how long? Another knock sounded on the door, and it opened wide. 

"It's dawn," the guard said. "Time for your trial." 

"Trial?" Zelgadis asked, standing up. 

Nodding, the guard said, "To figure out if you really did kidnap Princess Amelia." 

"I didn't--" 

"Save it for the court," the guard said. 

Zelgadis grittes his teeth, and walked over to the door. 

"You're to hand me all your possessions," the guard told him before he stepped out of the doorway. 

Sighing, Zelgadis unbuckled his sword, handed the guard the daggers he kept hidden in his boots, and gave him his canteen, which still had Amelia's bracelet around it. The guard eyed the bracelet, and then looked at Zelgadis with more than a little suspicion. "Follow me," the guard said curtly. 


	13. Trece

Amelia sat in the court room beside Prince Phil, fidgeting in her tight blue dress. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen, both from crying and from lack of sleep. She hadn't been able to get any sleep that night because of her terrible thoughts of what would happen if Zelgadis were found guilty. If he was, that wouldn't be justice. It wouldn't be truth. It would be the antithesis of everything she'd grown up learning. She prayed that they'd say Zelgadis was innocent, both for his sake and hers. She didn't know what it'd do to her if she saw Seyruun defying truth and justice. 

The audience rose up in whispers as the guards came in, each of them holding tightly onto one of Zelgadis's arms. It was wasted effort, because Zelgadis wasn't protesting to their direction. He walked along with them at a steady pace, and sat down at the witness's stand right across from where Amelia and Phil were sitting. 

Amelia's eyes locked on Zelgadis's for a moment, before the interrogator stepped up in front of Zelgadis. 

"Please state your name for the court," the interrogator said. 

"Zelgadis Greywords," Zelgadis answered. 

"Zelgadis, do you know Princess Amelia personally?" 

"Yes," Zelgadis said, nodding. "We were traveling together along with Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev for several years." 

At the sound of the name "Lina Inverse," whispers rose up again. 

When the voices died down, the interrogator asked, "Zelgadis, where and when did you meet up with the Princess recently?" 

"In the forest yesterday," Zelgadis said. 

"Did she say why she was there?" 

"She told me she had run away from the palace, got kidnapped by a gang, escaped, and then went into hiding, trying to find her way back home," Zelgadis answered dully. 

"Did she say why she wanted to run away?" 

Nodding, Zelgadis said, "She told me she felt trapped in the palace and needed to be free for a while." 

"We found this on your person," the interrogator said, holding up Amelia's bracelet. "Can you explain it?" 

Zelgadis fidgeted a little, and said, "She gave it to me when we parted last. It was to remember her by." 

"Hmm..." Frowning, the interrogator started to pace. "Who did you say she was kidnapped by again?" 

"A gang, I don't know which one." 

"Were you a part of the gang that kidnapped her?" 

"No!" Zelgadis said vehemently. 

"Did Amelia indeed run away, or did you kidnap her?" 

"She ran away!" 

"Are you telling us the truth?" 

"Yes!" 

"Did you have any intentions of kidnapping her?" 

"No!" 

"Did you think about kidnapping her once you met up in the forest?" 

"No!" 

"Did you ever think about harming her?" 

"NO!" 

"Have you ever in your entire life thought about hurting her?" 

"NO!" 

"You've never considered, even once, that hurting her would be a good idea?" 

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NO!?!?" Zelgadis demanded. 

"We must be absolutely certain you had no hidden motives!" 

"I LOVE HER, DAMMIT!! I WOULDN'T HURT HER!!!" Zelgadis shouted at the top of his lungs. 

A hush fell over the court room at that statement. Amelia's breath caught in her throat, and tears stung the corners of her eyes. Zelgadis suddenly became away of what he said, and blushed brightly. As abruptly as the room had gone silent, it rose up in whispers and shouts. 

"SILENCE!!" Phil shouted in his booming voice. Instantly, everyone was quiet. Phil then said loudly, "We will adjourn for a half hour while we... um... sort through this new information. Everyone who wishes to, and all the jury, please report back here in three hours." With that, Phil left his place and hurried off somewhere. 

All Amelia could do was stare in shock at Zelgadis. Guards were coming up to him again, no doubt to take him off to the dungeon. He'd said he loved her. How long had he known and not told her? Did he know she felt much the same? Well, if he didn't, she'd change that. Across the room, Zelgadis was being hauled away, purposely avoiding looking at her. Resolutely, Amelia stood up and left the court room. 


	14. Catorce

**_This is the corny last chapter... prepare yourself for muy muchly corniness... evil Corny Demon_**

Zelgadis sat with his back to the wall, his knees drawn up, and his arms across his knees. What in L-sama's name had compelled him to shout that in front of everyone? And WHY had he shouted it? Did he really love Amelia, and just never noticed it before? Sighing, Zelgadis dropped his head into his hands, and tried not to think about anything. But he failed. He inevitably thought about Amelia again. He wondered if she was okay, and how she was getting along. He also wondered how she took that statement. What if she didn't return those feelings? What if that little crush she'd had on him was nothing more than a crush, and was gone? What if-- 

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the lock undone. He knew it hadn't been three hours already. Could it maybe be the interrogator? Or Prince Phil? Slowly, Zelgadis turned his head to look at the door as it opened. When he saw who was there, all he could do was stare at her. 

It was Amelia standing in the doorway, looking in at him. Zelgadis scrambled to his feet and backed up a little. "A-Amelia--" he started. 

Amelia took a few steps inside the dungeon and closed the door behind her, holding the key tightly in one fist. "Is it true?" she asked in a choked voice. Zelgadis couldn't tell whether she was struggling not to cry or laugh. 

"I... Amelia, I--" Zelgadis started again. He couldn't find words to speak for once in his life. If he told Amelia yes, and she didn't care, then what? Likewise, if he told Amelia it wasn't true, and she did care, she'd be hurt. 

"Just tell me," Amelia said quietly. "Is it true?" She took a couple steps forward. Then, her eyes pleading, she asked, "Please?" 

Zelgadis hesitated only a moment, but he couldn't deny the look in Amelia's eyes. "Yes," he said, almost in a whisper. 

Instantly, tears rushed down Amelia's cheeks, and she covered her face with her hands. Zelgadis stood in shock. He knew it. Amelia didn't care, and was upset now. Then, to his sheer surprise, Amelia ran up and threw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over. Reflexively, Zelgadis's arms went around her as he bumped into the wall behind him. 

"Amelia?" he asked unsurely. 

Amelia was crying and laughing at the same time. "I do too," she told him, her voice strained from her tears. "You don't know how much I do too." 

Zelgadis sank to the floor out of disbelief, Amelia still clinging to him. "You-- You care about... me? Why? How?" 

"I care so much more about you, Zelgadis-san," Amelia said, backing up to look him in the eyes. "I love you too, Zelgadis-san." She smiled, and said, "I know you thought it was just a crush, I heard you talk about it before, but it wasn't. And as for why and how, who knows?" She grinned, and fresh tears flowed. "Fate has a strong sense of irony." 

"But--" Zelgadis started to protest. 

"Don't you want me to love you?" 

"Of course I do!" Zelgadis told her vehemently. "And I... I love you back... But, this doesn't change anything... They're still going to say I'm guilty of kidnapping you, and then I'll be hanged or something, and you'll be hurt. The last thing I've ever wanted was to hurt you, which is why I suppose I never--" 

Amelia just shook her head, and said, "I know what to do. Please trust me." 

Zelgadis nodded, and said, "I do." 

Smiling, Amelia said, "We have to wait just a little longer..." 

"For what?" 

"Just wait," Amelia told him. 

A little confused, Zelgadis nodded. Amelia sat down right beside him, leaning against him. He stiffened a little at her touch, but then relaxed. There was no reason to reject anything now. Hesitantly, Zelgadis brought up his hand, and wiped the tears from Amelia cheeks. "Why were you crying?" he asked. 

Amelia smiled at him, and said, "Because I was so happy. You've never cried when you were happy?" When Zelgadis shook his head, Amelia brought her hand up to Zelgadis's cheek. When her hand came down again, her fingers were wet. 

A little shocked, Zelgadis touched his face. He'd been crying... He was that glad when Amelia returned his feelings. 

Suddenly, three loud knocks sounded on the heavy door. Zelgadis got to his feet and started to stand in front of Amelia protectively, but she ran up to the door and opened it, grinning. In the doorway was a female guard holding an unsheathed sword. Behind her, the door guard was unconscious on the floor. 

"Come on, Zelgadis-san," Amelia whispered to him. She quickly handed the female guard the key, and waited for Zelgadis to catch up. 

Stunned, Zelgadis hurried over there and watched as the guard locked the dungeon door after them, and then slipped the key into the door guard's belt. 

"I'm Remmy," the guard said. She had long orange-red hair pulled back into a silky ponytail, and wore an odd uniform for a Seyruun guard. She wore a tight white t-shirt with red pants that had straps crossing over her shoulders, and red boots. "Special guard," she continued. "Personnal assistant to Princess Amelia." 

Turning to Zelgadis, Amelia said quickly, "Remmy-san was away for about four months, and she just came back. I already explined everything to her, so let's go." She and Remmy both started running, and Zelgadis had no choice but to follow them. 

"You've explained everything to her, but I'm still left in the dark about this," Zelgadis said to Amelia as they ran. 

"We don't have time," Remmy told him from her position in the lead. "Once outside the palace Princess Amelia can explain everything to you." 

"Outside the palace?" Zelgadis asked, confused, and involuntarily slowed down at that news. They were leaving the palace? Would Amelia stay there? Or would she come with him? 

"Don't stop," Remmy called back to him. 

Zelgadis quickly caught up with the two girls, and just followed them. Remmy took them through several narrow corridors that Zelgadis never knew were there. After she opened a few doors hidden in the wall or behind tapestries, Zelgadis assumed they were using the getaway halls between the walls, built for the royal family to escape the palace if there was a threat inside. 

"I used these hallways ever since I became a guard," Remmy told Zelgadis. 

Nodding, Amelia added, "And she showed them to me a few years ago-- before I met you and Gourry-san and Lina-san." 

Zelgadis just nodded, still not quite sure what was going to happen once they left the palace grounds. 

The three of them ran for a long time. Zelgadis knew they must be outside the palace, but yet they kept going. When they finally reached the end of the corridor and came out in a dense wood right beside a trail, Zelgadis understood. The hallways led outside Seyruun's borders. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Princess?" Remmy asked Amelia. 

"Yes," Amelia said, nodding. "I do. You understand, right Remmy-san?" 

Nodding, Remmy said, "Yes, Princess." She then bowed, and said, "I hope to see you again." 

"Same here," Amelia told her with a grin. 

Without another word, Remmy turned and retraced her steps back into the hallway. 

Zelgadis looked at Amelia and prepared himself to say goodbye. He hadn't understood the exchange that went on between Amelia and Remmy, but he knew Amelia would be going back to the palace. 

"Let's go," Amelia said, heading for the trail right beside them. 

Zelgadis stared. "What?" 

Smiling, Amelia turned to him. "I understand now, Zelgadis-san. I can't be a princess, because that's not who I am. But I can't go traveling on my own and hide my true identity. That's not me, either. For me to really be me, I have to be with my friends out on the road, traveling wherever I want." Quietly, she added, "I need to be with you." 

Still, Zelgadis just looked at her. 

Amelia grabbed Zelgadis's arm and pulled him along the trail. "Come on," she said to him. "We've got a whole world to explore. I'm not going to sit around here doing nothing, and it's not coming to us." 

After a while, Zelgadis regained his composure, and walked alongside Amelia. Of course the world wasn't going to find them. They had to go out and see the world. Amelia could finally be herself, without the pressures of palace life, or the dangers of traveling alone and in disguise. With Zelgadis by her side, and her by his, they'd face the world, one step at a time. And always, they could be themselves, and be in love. 


End file.
